Talk:Eldritch Edge
Was camping him earlier, thinking it dropped Helenus's Earring. Someone else ended up getting claim, he/she said it dropped Kyoshu Kyahan. Edit: Yeah I found out he was bullshitting after I saw a screen shot in Bluegartr a couple hours later, Was camping him b4 anyone knew what it dropped. I'm 1/7 now ;3 and he/she still camping him I believe :D. Also Longest pop for me was about 3hrs that's when earring dropped as NIN/WAR to win claim. Animce 11:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed Helenus drop. Also to the comment above, that person were shitting on you to make you camp elsewhere, Kyoshu hasnot been proven anywhere on this NM. Wow @ InspecteurGadget posting Kyoshu Kyahan drop without proof. Verification tag or not, it's easy to look at ALL other new non-HNM added this update don't have more than 1 drop so far. Helenus ear has been screenshotted @ BlueGartr forum. Did you even camp that NM ? I 'll add also it's pathetic to reformulate my sentence on pop conditions on your "feeling", where was the problem? Confirmed 90-120mins window for this NM repop timers. PH repop is ~ 5 mins. There is also no spine in middle of K-9, but 2 pieces of spine, one north and one south. Removed Kyoshu Kyahan drop.Masamunai 08:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Quit flaming, there's a reason why we use verification. And the pop conditions were only cleaned up. Before it only said the placeholder popped on the south spine with no mention of the north one at all as well as the pop timers being 5~30 minutes, which is not true. Read the differences in page history before throwing a fit and starting edit wars. --InspectorGadget 15:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Pop conditions : Been camping this for 4 hrs now no pop... killed every PH myself... spawn time is incorrect. --Saahfyre 15:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ------ popped at 4:15 mark, but I won't changet the main page untill there is another confirmation of it taking longer then 2 hrs. I just camped him for 2.5 hours before he spawned, plus an unknown amount of time between when he was last killed and when I logged in. --Esoterus 16:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I camped him 3 times yesterday, popped at 2:30pm PST, 5:34pm PST (+3:04), and 7:24pm PST (+1:50). --InspectorGadget 18:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ive been camping for the past 3 days off and on and can confirm that it can take 4+ hours to pop. Ive had it take over 4 hours twice. The lowest time it took was 3 hours. --Tasakun 21:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Let's just say his pop timer is "at least 90 minutes". I haven't seen any cases in where he popped before the 90 minute mark. --InspectorGadget 21:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Lottery spawns generally do NOT have a specific spawn timeframe. They have a certain chance to spawn that facilitates a given time range, but it can easily pop outside of it in either direction. Tahngarthortalk- 17:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Pop Time Camped 90min last night no pop, unknown last pop time. -- Currently going on 45min today, with 3 people here killing PH's when I logged in. Crimsonclear157 17:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) This may also pertain to Blighting Brand, as I camped him 2+ hours with no pop (upon logging in again took over an hour of solo killing PH's to see the pop). Crimsonclear157 17:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) As with all lotto pops, it can pop 1st window, or it can pop 10th window. Lets try to find the earliest it can pop, then change description to "Lotto pop after XX minutes since last death" --Dracko 20:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Got longest pop ever yesterday: popped 1st @ end of Lightday (tod 17:36:10 my time), then afk @ camp for ~1hr30 (no onelse came), then proceeded to kill every war weapon each 5 mins religiously, popped ............... on Windday (tod 22:18:xx). So about ~4hr45mins camp O.O (not counting the 1hr30 i went afk before restarting killing PHs). So 2 possible conclusions: - it can't pop during Dark based days : from end of Lightday + 1hr30mins IRLtime that makes window starting right @ Earthday, skipping Darkday+Fireday, so after earthday(no pop)>waterday(no pop)>windday(popped @ 2nd PH).EDIT: disproved: just popped it @ Iceday. OR - only one pop allowed per Vanadiel week (sadly i didnot use /clock... only TimeStamp), i'll check for next pops tough. 1 Vanadiel week takes 7hrs41mins btw, my camp today took 6hr15 approx so ... need bit more precise proof than that. Another set of pops today got me the following times: pop1@Fireday 6/11/1085(10:56 my time)-> pop2@Iceday 9/11/1085(14:38 my time) > at least 3 vanadays for ~3hr42mins (some random rdm came just at pop and dia claimed it before my nose to get drop -.-) Masamunai 13:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) -Why are we adding these "Only once per week" "Will not pop on Darksday" etc? I had a 110min pop last night (right @ 2 van'diel days). Lotto is lotto. - Main article don't have these speculations i made earlier, where do you see them "added" ? this is a discussion page where i post the facts trying to pin down the exact repop timers, possibly based on various vanadiel times factors. Any lottery spawned Timers have lower and upper time bounds. Also, looks like you missed i wrote "possible conclusions" and i never wrote "Darksday" but "Dark based days" ie Iceday, waterday, earthday & darkday, which has been disproved. Learn to read. Masamunai 17:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) - Pop after 3.40h of straight camp @ south spine, but last pop could be longer since i logged @ camp. cannot be of any help for droprate info since i got drop 1/1 <___< Kogenta 15:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) - This drop rate is kinda lame, 8 hours with a 90min~3 hour respawn and I went 0/4 on it today. Finally had to call it quits cause of planned event during next window. On I side note I only ever saw it spawn near the southern bones each time it popped, never at the northern, maybe this could explain why it takes longer, only spawns in the PH if it spawns at southern (edit: my mistake was directionally confused when typed)? Has anyone seen it spawn at northern spine? Kerayu 21:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) - yeah, I haven't seen him spawn on the northern spine yet either, so far it's been 4/4 on the south spine (edit) forgot to add signature Twc 08:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) - Has anyone actually seen it pop under 2 Hours from its ToD? Only ever seen it pop 2-3 hours+ after. Also, it does appear to only pop on the southern spine. ::-Yes I have seen it spawn under 2 hours. I have camped it consecutively and all 4 spawns were within 90 minutes of death so long as the WAR placeholders were killed every 5min. If you aren't killing the placeholders the respawn can take exponentially longer. ♫Kerayu♫ 20:20 17 January 2010 (UTC)